The Cursed Little Mage
by Billy grim
Summary: Curse to use powerful yet dangerous magic, Victoria ,after a tragic experience, wishes only to end her life but a request from a close friend of her's lands her at Fairy Tails door, Can the mages of Fairy Tail save her from herself of will the darkness she harbors inside of her ultimately consume her?
1. The lone Mage

**hey people, this is my first attempt at a Fairy Tail fan fiction and i hope you'll all enjoy it, please forgive my grammar and spelling at times since English isn't my stronger language, I'd also appreiciate it if you you could leave some critics or advice that could help improve my writing or could help me become a better writer, also if you have any ideas on how you would like to see the story go I'd be happy to hear them. so without further delay, enjoy**

 **P.S. when i use italics inside of quotation marks the character is in thought or is thinking to themselves.**

* * *

She was still walking, she had no idea how long it had been, maybe it might have been a week now, she did not want to go there, to that guild house, after what she had done she doubted that she would be forgiven but in all honesty, she didn't deserve his forgiveness. The only reason she was even going there was to fulfil the last request Mr Andriy had asked of her. The whole week she had been walking had been hot but today was exceptionally hot, even under the cover of the forest trees, she was still feeling incredible hot, "If I don't soon make it to Magnolia I doubt I'll get there at all," she said to herself. "It would be nice if I had someone to keep me company, even though there have been people along the way that I've spoken to for a little bit but it's still lonely, I really wish I had a friend with me" She said talking to herself. "For Christ sake, it's way too hot today, let me look for a lake or river or any body of water so I can cool down. Yeah, I should do that." She said as she started looking for a stream or river or anything she could swim in, luckily it didn't take her too long before she found a slow flowing river. "YES!" she yelled in delight, "I finally get to cool down." As she said this, she undressed herself leaving only her bra and panties on, she neatly folded her clothes and put them beside her backpack which was beginning to get dirty. "I really need to wash my backpack, but before I worry about that let me take a dip." She strolled to the river where she carefully put one foot in, the water was so cool that the rest of her body quickly followed and before long she felt as if the river had swallowed her, all the heat and sweat of the past few days had instantly vanished and she felt like a whole new girl. "I can't believe that this is my first bath in three days, but to be honest I was starting to smell a little ripe." She joked. She spent a couple of hours in the river, swimming, playing and she laughed at all the fun she was having, she then got out and looked for a towel in her backpack so she could dry herself up, "Wow, my bra and panties are all wet now, should've guess that though I was swimming." She looked for an extra pair of underwear she could wear, when she pulled out a bright pink pair. "These are the ones mommy said I should never wear unless I'm going on a date, well I'm sorry mommy but it looks like I'm going to wear them before then." She said while laughing a little. She looked around to see if there was nobody around then she took of her already wet underwear and put on the other pair, luckily no one happened to walk by as she undressed herself and she was grateful for that. She then dressed herself up again. She wore a long sleeve dark purple t-shirt which had small hydrangeas covering the sleeves and black knee length skirt which had roses around the waist.

The day had gotten cooler which made her realise that she had spent too much time in the river and she had to get moving now because it would be nightfall soon, she went to the river one last time to look at her reflection, "hmm. You haven't changed a bit Victoria" she said while looking at her reflection. Victoria was a short, petite girl with a voluptuous figure, she had flame coloured hair and dark blue eyes, she had slightly tanned skin, she also had two scars on her face, one ran from in between her eyes till the middle of her right cheek and the other ran from the middle of her forehead till her left ear (barely missing her left eye). They were both deep scars but they had healed up now. She also had a few more scars on her body but they weren't as prominent as the ones on her face. She traced the scar on her cheek with her index finger and sighed, "To think that it's been three years since I've gotten these scars, I used to hate them now they feel like they have always been on my face." She said quietly. She slapped herself in the face then clapped her hands. "Well Magnolia won't come to me, it's time to get going." With that she put on her backpack and proceeded to walk. It was much cooler now and the walk wasn't as difficult as it was earlier that day but this meant that it had gotten late, since she didn't have a watch on her she didn't know what time it was but by looking at her shadow, she assumed that it was somewhere around 5:30 pm but since it was the summer, the sun wouldn't go down for another 3 hours and she was thankful for it, she was also thankful that Mr Andriy taught her how to tell the time by using shadows. She walked for what felt like hours and it was nearly dark but just as she thought about giving up for the day and setting up a campsite she saw it in the distance, a big city. "Could this be Magnolia?" she asked herself. "Hopefully it is but even if it not, maybe someone there could tell me where Magnolia is?" she replied to the question she asked herself. She ran towards the city and after a while when she was closer to the city limits she saw a sign which read "WELCOME TO MAGNOLIA". When she saw the sign, she dropped to her knees and almost cried, "A whole week of walking and I'm finally here, now that I'm here, it's time to start my search so I can fulfil my promise to Mr Andriy and then get on my way."

* * *

Magnolia was huge nothing like the little farm village she grew up in, she expected it to be big but she didn't expect this. People where all around walking, shouting, laughing and drinking. Kids were busy playing and running around, and the city sparkled with bright and beautiful lights, there were shops all around her, it was the liveliest place she had ever been to. Even though it amazed her to see that a place like this existed it also terrified her at the same time, she wasn't used to a place like this and she felt out of place, she feared the people because she was scared that they might be rude and mean, so she looked for a hidden spot where there weren't any people, and she found a hidden ally and went there to hide. "This is nothing like back home, so many people and they all seem scary, I'm scared right now. It's hard to believe that Mr Andriy came from this place. Maybe if I can stay hidden or avoid looking at them they won't be as scary." She quietly said to herself. She took off her backpack then she opened it and scurried around her bag until she found what she was looking for, she pulled out a long knee-length jacket with a hoodie big enough to almost conceal her face. The jacket was black with a dark blue hoodie, it also had a pink bunny rabbit which was on the right breast of the jacket. She wore it then put on the hoodie, she zipped up her backpack and strapped it on and left the alley and continued to walk around looking for it, but there was a problem, because Magnolia was such a big place, she had no idea where it was, she walked around in circles for a few minutes before she felt a little pat on her right shoulder.

* * *

She was scared when she felt it and slowly turned around and in front of her she saw a tall man who seemed to be quite old because most of his hair was white with a few patches of black here and there. For some reason she felt like crying, the old man scared her but also the people all scared her to the point where she couldn't hold back her tears and they began to flow from her blue coloured orbs. "Don't cry girly, it doesn't suit you very well," joked the old man. "I'm sure a smile would make that pretty face of yours even prettier and I'm sure your smile could brighten up Magnolia even more." He said. When she heard this, she could help but smile a little, "There we go, what did I say, I knew a smile suits you way better then when you are crying." He said. "I saw you walking around, are you lost, girly?" asked the old man. "Y.. yes sir, I am." She replied quietly. "why don't we go to my little coffee shop and maybe I can help you find your way, is that okay?" He asked. She nodded slightly then followed the old man, the walk was short and they quickly arrived at his coffee shop. The old man welcomed her in and sat her down by one of the tables and left for a while, when he came back he had a tray which had a cup of coffee, some cookies and a slice of strawberry cake, he put the tray in front of her. "Eat up, it's quite tasty" said the old man with a smile on his face. "Oh sir, I'm sorry but I can't afford this sir." She replied quietly. "This is on me, now eat up, you look like you haven't eaten anything all day." He said. He was right, she hadn't realised her own hunger until he pointed it out to her, she hadn't eaten all day and the food the old man brought for her did look yummy, "Thank you, sir." She said as she began to eat. She couldn't believe how yummy it was, sure there were cakes and cookies back home but they didn't compare to his ones, she scarfed them down one after the other, even the coffee tasted better than the coffee back home. "This is very delicious sir." She told him thankfully. "Thank you. Aren't you a little sweetheart." He replied, which made her blush. "I hope you don't mind me asking but you aren't from around here, right?" asked the old man. "Yes sir, I'm from a small farming village, it's about a week's walk." She replied. "Oh, so you walked for that long, I must say that is impressive." Replied the old man, "Thanks sir" she replied. "I hope you don't find this rude, but why did you come here" he asked.

"There is somewhere I need to get to so Mr Andriy asked me to go to the Fairy Tail guild hall and give Master Makarov this letter." She replied as she looked in her backpack and pulled out a slightly crumpled up letter and showed the old man as proof, "I got to Magnolia about an hour ago but there are so many people here that I got scared and hid in an alley for awhile and when I got enough courage to look for the Fairy Tail guild house I got lost and that's when you found me with tears running down my face." She continued. "And my name is Victoria, sir." "Well Victoria, it seems like you've had quite the journey, and you can call me Oldman Carl, that's what everyone here calls me" Carl replied with a smile. Victoria chuckled for a little, "do they really call you Oldman?" she asked. "Yes they do" he replied with a chuckle of his own. "But doesn't that offend you?" asked Victoria. "No, not at all, the fact that they call me old man shows that I've been around long enough to see the young children of Magnolia grow up, it actually fills me with pride" Carl replied with a smile. The smile on his face made her happy as well. "If you want I can give you directions to the Fairy Tail guild hall" and he proceeded to draw them out on a nearby piece of paper then he gave it to her. "It's actually not too far from here, you should get there in about five minutes" he said with a bright smile. She looked down at the paper and she began to cry again but unlike last time these weren't tears of sadness or fear, they were tear of happiness. She ran up to Carl and gave him a big hug, "thank you so much Oldman Carl, thank you, thank you, thank you." With that, she put the letter back into her backpack, she zipped it up and put it on then she walked the door, then she looked back and saw Carl smiling and waving at her, she went back to him and gave him another hug. "Thank you for your kindness, I hope I get to see you again Oldman Carl" She said and Carl returned her hug, "me too" he replied.

Victoria then left the shop and followed Oldman Carl's directions and she wound up in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall in about Five minutes, just like what Oldman Carl had said. She looked at it, it was big easily one of the biggest building she had ever seen in her life, inside she could hear laughing and rumble almost as if there was a fight going on inside, she saw a light and realised that it was a window and she went towards it, inside she saw them laughing, fighting, drinking and having a good time. She got nervous, she was about to barge in their guild hall with no prior notice, she felt sick to her stomach as if she was about to vomit but she choked it down, she gathered the little courage she had and slowly opened the door, she then slowly walked in. She had finally made it. She arrived at Fairy Tail hopefully this would make Mr Andriy proud of her but she doubted that.

 **A/U well this is the first chapter folks and i hope y'all enjoy it, like i said if y'all have anything y'all wanna say concerning the story i'd be glad to hear it and i just want y'all to know even though the next few chapters may be coming out quite soon, i'm usually busy so i dont have that much free time so they maybe be extended periods of time where i wont be updating this story, just thought i'd give y'all a little heads up.**

 **thanks for reading and catch y'all next time**


	2. new and old

**Well it took me long enough but the second chapter is out and I hope y'all enjoy this one.**

 **I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Well without further delay, enjoy.**

* * *

As she entered the guild hall, it fell quiet and she felt as if they were all staring at her, their stares felt like they were peering straight into her soul, she wanted to run away and never come back but she was already her and Mr Andriy had asked this of her so she stayed. She didn't know who Master Makarov was or how he looked like but she knew that she needed to see him. She saw what happened to look like a bar near the other end of the guild hall behind the counter she also saw a beautiful woman with long snow white hair and big blue eyes look back at her "She's so pretty, _hopefully she might know Master Makarov, she seems friendly maybe she is"_ Victoria thought to herself. As she slowly walked towards the white-haired girl, she felt everyone in the guild hall stare at her, even though no one seemed to be mean, to her they were all scary and to make matters worse for her their stares weren't moving from her, she felt like crying again, never in her life had she ever been this terrified before. She fought with all her might to prevent the tears from flowing and she was barely succeeding but she knew that the slightest thing could make her cry. It barely took a minute to make it the bar of the guild but to her, it felt like it was the longest walk she had ever taken. When she got there, she tried to put on a smile and act friendly but the fear in her still showed clearly, "h…h…hello there, m…m…my n…n…name is V…V…Victoria and I'm l…l…looking for M…M…Master M…M…Makarov, is he here?" she tried asking politely but ended up stuttering. "I'm sorry to tell you but he's his out of town, in fact you just missed him but he should be back by tomorrow. The name's Mirajane, it's nice to meet you Victoria" Mirajane replied with a smile. Mirajane's smile put her at ease and calmed her nerves a bit. "I'm sorry to be rude Victoria, but why are you looking for Master Makarov?" Mirajane asked. "I'm looking for him because Mr Andriy asked me to give him a letter," she said this as she pulled out the letter from her backpack to show to Mirajane "but since his not here, I guess I will come again tomorrow, if that's okay?" Victoria replied. "Of course, it is" replied Mirajane "anyone and everyone is welcomed here, unless they are here to start trouble" Mirajane continued. "By the way, you're from out of town, right?" Asked Mirajane. "Uhm… yes, I'm from a small farming village about a week's walk from Magnolia." Replied Victoria. "You walked for a whole week to give Master Makarov that letter?" she said surprised while pointing at the letter. "Yes, I did" Victoria replied timidly. "How did you know that I was form out of town?" Victoria asked, surprised that Mirajane knew even though she didn't tell her. Mirajane merely pointed at black backpack Victoria had on her back, "Your backpack seems like one someone would use to travel with." Mira replied. Victoria just looked down and blushed a little at her response. " _Mirajane sure is quick thinking, I don't think I would be able to make a guess like that by just looking at someone's bag." She thought._ "By the way, how old are you?" Mirajane asked. "I just turned 14 years old last month, my birthday was on the 18th of November" Victoria replied. "Well happy belated birthday Victoria, I wish you many more" Mirajane joyfully exclaimed. Victoria blushed a little. "I must say, for someone as young as yourself to walk for so long to deliver this letter is quite the incredible feat, did you do it alone?" She asked "yes, but in all honesty, there wasn't anyone who could come with me though." Replied Victoria quietly while a frown began to show on her face. It was clear to see that something had Victoria feeling down

Mirajane felt that whatever had Victoria feeling so down must be something personal so she decided not to follow it any further and she tried to change the topic of conversation but before she had the chance Victoria stood up and bowed at her. "Well since his not here, I'm just gonna leave and get outta your hair, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Victoria said as she went towards the door to leave. Mirajane became slightly worried, here was a 14-year-old girl who came from out of town by herself to meet Master Makarov, she had no guardian or anyone to take care of her, did she even have a place to sleep? All this worried her and before Victoria left the guild hall Mirajane yelled out to her. "Wait Victoria." Victoria stopped and turned around to face Mirajane to hear what she wanted to say. "You from out of town, right" Mirajane asked again. "yes" replied Victoria. "Do you have somewhere to sleep, since you not from around here?" Mirajane asked her. "no, I'm just gonna camp out in the forest just outside the city" replied Victoria. Victoria had gotten used to sleeping outside so she really didn't mind sleeping in the forest but the main reason she was camping out was because she didn't have enough money to rent a room in Magnolia.

This is exactly what Mirajane was worried about, she was glad she had asked Victoria. "That won't do," Mira replied with a smile, "would you like to sleep at my place for the night?" Mirajane asked her with a bubbling smile "After all you did walk all that distance just to see Master Makarov, it wouldn't be right to not give you a place to sleep for the night" she added. The offer surprised Victoria since she just got here and Mira had no reason to help her, "thanks for the offer but I don't have anything to repay you with." Victoria replied sadly. "Don't worry about that, I'd be glad to have you stay over." Mirajane happily. "she's right, you know" said a young blue haired girl. "my name is Wendy Marvell, I hope we can be friends." Wendy was just about her height and long silky blue hair and big brown eyes. When Victoria saw Wendy, her eyes opened wide, Wendy looked so much like her little sister that her eyes began to tear up she was only barely holding in her tears, the only difference between Wendy and her little sister were their hair colour, Wendy's hair was blue in colour while her sister's hair had the same flame colour that she had. Victoria quickly grabbed Wendy's right hand then pulled her towards her and hugged her the hug lasted a couple of seconds, the stunned and visibly flustered Wendy didn't know whether she should pull out of the hug or just stayed there but before long Victoria let go of her. When Victoria released Wendy, she realised what she had done, she hadn't seen her little sister in such a long time that when she saw Wendy she broke and hugged her but when she realises what she had done she also became fluster and bowed her head at Wendy to apologize. "I'm so sorry Wendy, you just happen to look so much like my sister that I took you for her." Victoria face had become completely red through sheer embarrassment. "It's okay" Wendy replied, her face was also red but not as much as Victoria's.

The rest of the guild went quiet at the scene they had just seen and then almost in unison they all laughed at the top of their lungs, Wendy soon followed suit and laughed as well. Even though she was still embarrassed Victoria still managed to chuckle a little when everyone around her began to laugh. It didn't take long for the guild to erupt into total chaos as people started fighting then an all-out brawl took place, Victoria looked on in total shook as to how they all went from dead silence to an utter ruckus so quickly, she looked at Mirajane and asked her whether they should try and break it up fearing that they'll get hurt but Mirajane just looked at her and smiled "Don't worry about them, they do this all the time give them a few minutes and they'll eventually tire themselves out" Mirajane's smile did reassure her but it was still a sight to behold, at that moment someone came flying at her, they seemed to have been hard enough to make them soar through the air, Victoria barely got out of the when they came slamming into the bar counter "Grey you ice Princess you I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!" yelled a pink haired man, everything about him was intimidating to her, he was much taller than her and he had an impressive body that made her blush slightly he also had this fiery aura about him as immense heat and magical power surged from him. As he yelled, he ran straight back to the brawl but he seemed to target on one other man. "Sorry about that, Natsu tends to overdo things and he is reckless but he aint a bad guy" said a beautiful blonde hair girl, "Aye, That's classic Natsu for ya." Shout a blue flying cat as it came flying towards her. When she saw the flying cat, Victoria got terrified and hid behind the blonde lady's legs. Don't be scared, he won't hurt you, and my name's Lucy Heartfilia and this is Happy." She said pointing at the flying cat. "Hi, I'm Victoria, n…nice to meet you" Victoria replied shyly still hiding behind Lucy even after being reassured that Happy won't hurt her. "Hey, come sit with us" Lucy said as she grabbed Victoria's left hand and began to almost drag her to a table where two other girls were sitting "This is Levy and Cana" Lucy introduced her to them. "Girls, this is Victoria." Lucy further continued. "Hi Victoria" Levy greeted her with a smile. "Hey kid, how you doing?" Cana also greeted with a slight smirk on her face. Victoria gave them a little wave of her hand, "h…hello" she greeted back. "Hey kid, no need to be shy around us we aren't gonna hurt you." Cana said still smirking. "She's right don't be scared of us" Said Lucy with a smile on her face that made her look even more beautiful. She sat down and motioned for Victoria to sit down next to her. "Levy and Cana are mages of the Fairy Tail guild, so am I. Personally I use Celestial Spirit magic, levy uses script magic and Cana use…" "I use card magic, want me to tell you your fortune." Cana said as she cut off Lucy who got red with anger at being cut off while Levy just laughed at them. Victoria nodded slightly at Cana and with that Cana smiled widely and pulled out deck of card then laid three of them in-front of her. "Hmm, Three of Swords, Five of cups and the fool." The smile Cana had turn into a slight frown as she looked at the cards in front of the young girl. "Well the Three of Swords shows that you've gone through though a rather painful experience and the Five of Cups shows that you've lost someone or something close to you." She said pointing to the cards as she explained what they meant, "but The Fool shows you in for a fresh start or a new beginning" Cana said as her smile returned as she pointed to the card. "Never mind her, most times her reading are wrong." Levy jumped in with a bright smile on her face. "What did you just say?" Cana angrily asked as she glared at Levy. "I'm sorry!" Levy replied squeakily.

The two continued to bicker, well it was more like Cana was yelling at Levy while Levy was repeated apologizing. Victoria awkwardly sat there looking at the two wondering how she could stop them, she looked up at Lucy and saw that she was laughing, that's when she realised that this was a normal occurrence at the guild so she also chuckled a bit. Lucy smiled when she saw Victoria chuckle so did Levy and Cana after the finished bickering. "Victoria, can you use magic?" Lucy asked as she look at the young girl. Victoria jammed her left fist into the palm of her right palm, quietly she began to speak "metal make…metal flower" as she said this a small metallic flower appeared on the table where they were seated. Lucy, Levy and Cana were a little shocked to see that Victoria could use maker magic but just as Lucy was about to comment on her magic, a sweet melody began to echo throughout the guild hall, it was almost as if someone was playing a piano but there weren't any pianos in the guild. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the source of the music only to find Victoria. She was moving her fingers along the table and somehow music came out almost as if the table had become a piano. Everyone was mesmerized by her performance that the guild became quiet with only the sound of her music playing. Victoria kept on playing without realizing that everyone was now watching her, when she finished playing everyone cheered as loudly as they could and only then did she realise that everyone was watching her. She immediately looked at the floor trying to hide her face which had begun to burn bright red with embarrassment. Lucy looked at the young girl for a while before she held her hand. When Lucy grabbed her hands, Victoria looked up to face her only to see stars were in her eyes, "Victoria, that was wonderful!" Lucy exclaimed. "No joke kid, that was nice." Cana added, while Levy was still to mesmerized to say anything. "What was that?" asked a tall man with raven hair and dark blue eyes, he was also shirtless which showed off his chest which only made Victoria blush even more. "Uhm… that was music magic, it's a kind of healing magic which focuses of recovering lost stamina and healing wounds of all kinds but it can also be used to make music" Victoria replied quietly. Just as she was about to ask him to put on a shirt, Lucy shouted at him "Gray put on a shirt, she's just a kid don't go corrupting poor girl!" "Oh shit, when did that happen!" Gray yelled as he realised that he was bare-chested. "Yeah, stop being a pervert ice princess, she just a child!" Natsu yelled at Gray as he walked toward them. "Are you trying to pick a fight you pyro?!" Gray yelled back as both butted head with each other. Victoria looked at the scene playing out in front of her as both Gray and Natsu as intense power seemed to seep from them, then without warning a fight broke out and soon after the rest of the guild joined in and another brawl began.

Victoria sighed as she realised that this was a common occurrence in the guild and she felt a little relief that she wasn't a member. Lucy turned to look at Victoria "So Victoria, are you going to join us, I know the guild seems rowdy but it's quite fun to be a member?" "No, I never planned on joining you guys, I just came to deliver a letter to Master Makarov and I'm off to continue my journey." Victoria shyly replied. "Well whatever you plan on doing, I'm glad you decided to drop by." Lucy said with a bright smile on her. Victoria smiled sheepishly "Yeah me too." She replied. After then the girls began talking, making jokes and laughing, Victoria found herself having a good time but after a while she began to feel sleepily. Everyone else had either left or had passed out from being too drunk. She went up to Mirajane, who was cleaning up around the bar, "uhm...Miss Mirajane, is it okay if we could leave now, I'm getting sleepy?" She asked tiredly, zoning in and out of sleep. Mira looked at the young girl and chuckled at how cute she was when she was when she was tired "No problem, we'll leave in a couple of minutes, let me finish cleaning up here." Mirajane Replied with her usual smile. When she heard, this Victoria walked up to the counter and sat on one of the chairs, she crossed her arm and put them on top of the counter, she then placed her head on them and dozed off. Mira just smiled at the girl and decided to stop cleaning and go home. She didn't want to make the young girl walk to her place when it was obvious that she was tired so she picked up the girl, who was still fast asleep, and let her piggyback on her. Lucky Victoria wasn't too heavy so she didn't struggle to much and continued to go to her place. On the way, it began to drizzle, as the light raindrop fell Victoria woke up for a bit to see that she was being carried. " _First Miss Mirajane offers to let me sleep at her place and now she's carrying me so I don't have to walk. Miss Mirajane didn't even know me before today and she's already doing so much for me, she's too kind."_ She thought. "Miss Mirajane." She quietly called out to her. "Yes, and please call me Mira." Mirajane replied quietly so she wouldn't disturb her to much. "Miss Mira, Thank you." Victoria said sheepishly as she went back to sleep. Mirajane smiled and looked back at the sleeping girl, "you're very welcomed," and she continued walking with the young girl on her back.

When Mira finally got to her place, she unlocked her door then opened it, careful not to disturb the girl sleeping on her back, as she closed her door the rain began to come down harder and it was clear that the rainstorm might last till the early morning " _Lucky us, if I walked any slower we would be caught up in that_ " Mira though. Her place wasn't all that impressive, she had a standard kitchen, a living/dining room, a bathroom and two bedrooms, one was her room and the other was a guest bedroom. Since she lived alone she didn't feel like she needed to have an over-impressive house and she liked her humble abode. Mira went to the guestroom and gentle put her on the bed, she looked around for a warm blanket then tucked her in and proceeded to leave the girl, when she got to the door she faintly heard Victoria calling out to her, "Please don't leave me alone, please don't go, I don't want to be alone." She heard. As she heard this she walked over to the young girl. She was surprised to see that Victoria was still fast asleep, "Are you talking in you your sleep?" She asked quietly not expecting a response from the sleeping girl as she stroked her hair, "Well, it doesn't matter if it's a dream or the real world, if you don't want to be alone then I won't let that happen" she said softly as she smiled at her as she continued to stroke Victoria's fire like hair. After a few minutes, Mira got in the bed beside Victoria, she listened as the raindrop fell and she had slight feeling of happiness and concern as she looked at Victoria who has sleeping beside her. "I'm glad I got you to sleep here, to think that you were going to sleep in the middle of that storm is a scary thought." As she fell was about to sleep, she felt something tug on her left arm, as she looked to see what was on her arm she saw Victoria hugging it and she seemed peaceful, Mira just smiled and slept as well.

***beginning of dream***

 _Victoria walked around, everything was on fire everyone was either lying on the ground dead or looking at her with disgusted and hatred as the fled from the blaze, she didn't know what was going on. She just continued to wonder around the fire till she saw the body of a young girl, the girl didn't move and Victoria's heart froze. She looked next to the young girl to see a much older woman who looked near identical to the young girl. She too was lying motionless on the ground. She screamed out loud._

 _***_ End of dream _***_

Victoria woke up with a start, as she just cried. Mira was already up looking at her, she was screaming for a bit before she woke up crying, Mira didn't know what kind of nightmare Victoria had but it really shook her up. All Mira could do was embrace the girl as she cried on her chest. Mira could faint hear Victoria say something in during her sobs, "I'm sorry, please forgive me" She heard as Victoria continued to cry.

* * *

 **A/U: well everyone that's the second chapter of the Cursed Little Mage. I'm sorry it took so long, I just got lazy halfway through the chapter XD. Sorry that end part felt a little rushed, I really wanted to add it in this chapter and hopefully it didn't make the chapter suck. If you guys have anything you would like to say, y'all are welcome to review. And thank you to for the review and also to everyone who followed and added the story to their favourites, it really meant a lot to me. well that's all for now.**

 **BILLY GRIM out**


	3. A Demon Like Me

**I know that this is long overdue, sorry i took so long with this chapter**

 **and for some reason, I really struggled with this chapter, so i don't know how well it turned out. but without future ado, i hope you enjoy..**

* * *

Mira was terrified, all she could do was hug the poor girl as she cried and asked for forgiveness. She didn't even know how to comfort the poor girl. " _what in the world did she dream about and why is she crying so much?"_ Mira asked herself. "I'm sorry so, now I'm all alone and it's all my fault." When Mira heard Victoria say that, something inside her broke and tears began to roll down her face as well. "There, there Victoria, I'm here. And I'll be here for as long as you need me to be." Mira said softly but loud enough so that Victoria would hear her clearly. It's seemed that Victoria took those words to heart because she calmed down and drifted back to sleep. "Please don't leave me alone." Victoria said softly before finally drifting off to sleep. "I won't." Mira said as she stroked Victoria's hair. She stayed up for a few more hours to make sure that Victoria was sleeping peacefully, when she was convinced that Victoria was fast and peacefully asleep she also began to sleep.

Early next morning, Victoria woke up still hugging Mira. The dream she had last night had scared her senseless to the point where she didn't remember when and how she fell back to sleep. All she remembers are some vaguely comforting words by Mira (which she couldn't remember) and a warm embrace. She continued to hug Mira who was still fast asleep and the warmth she felt last night was still radiating off her. Even though hugging Mira made her feel safe and happy, she also felt guilty for being happy, she didn't deserve to be happy. All she should ever have is pain and sorrow after all, that's what a demon like her deserves. After a little while, she got out the bed as quietly as possibly, so she wouldn't disturb Mira. She knelt down next to the bed and clasped her hands together as if she was about to pray, she quietly began to utter, "will of the Sandman, please hear my call. Keep the soul in front of me at peace and let her dwell." As she finished, a gold light began to surround Mira, ' _so the sleeping spell I cast worked, it should keep her asleep for about 5 hours, should be more than enough time to give Master Makarov the letter and leave without her seeing me."_ She thought to herself. She got dressed, wrote a little note and left it on the kitchen table, then she grabbed her bag and made sure everything was still inside before putting it on and leaving Mira's home.

She walked towards the guild hall, hoping that Master Makarov had arrived back early, so she could leave before Mira got to the guild. She didn't want to say goodbye to her, even though she hadn't even known her for a full day, she didn't think she would be able to leave if she had to say goodbye to Mirajane, she wanted to stay with her for a little longer, but she had no choice, she didn't deserve to be around for much longer. The walk didn't take too long and before she knew it she was in front of the guild hall, even though she had already been inside before and had met most of the guild members, the mere sight of the building still scared her, she look inside to find everyone was clowning around, drinking or having a good time, that made her heart stopped beating. She was just as terrified as she had been yesterday. Just as she felt that tears were about to fall down her eyes again, she felt something pat her softly on her shoulder, she looked to see what had touched her to find that it was Lucy, who smiled at her with the most angelic smile she had ever seen. "Hey Vicky, can I call you Vicky?" Lucy asked her. "O…o…of course, miss Lucy." Victoria replied. "Please just call me Lucy, miss Lucy makes me sound old." Lucy comically. "you are too pretty to be old miss…uhm I mean, Lucy." Victoria replied. Lucy began to blush heavily at what Victoria had said to her, "by the way, why are you standing outside the guild hall?" Lucy asked, while trying to control her blush. "Uhm... I'm too scared to go inside, I'm not a member of Fairy Tail after all" Victoria said while looking down. "Nonsense, you might not be an official member but to us you are already a member, even if you won't join us officially. Okay" replied Lucy. Hearing this made Victoria look down, so Lucy couldn't see her blush. "let's go inside." And with that Lucy began to push Victoria inside.

Once inside the guild hall, they heard Levy call them and Lucy grabbed her hand and rushed over to her, sitting next to her. "Hey Levy, how you are doing?" Lucy asked. "I'm doing great, and you?" she replied. "And how about you, Victoria?" asked Levy. "oh me, I'm also doing fine, just a little anxious," she replied. Lucy and Levy both saw how the young girl got slightly depressed, though they didn't know why she got like that they could see that something was bothering her, "Hey by the way, where's Mirajane?" asked Lucy, trying to change the mood. "Now that you asked, that is strange, she doesn't usually come here late. I wonder what happened?" Levy replied, asking no one in particular. "She is sleeping, she's quite tired after carrying and caring for me last night," Victoria said answering their questions (but also omitting the fact that she put her to sleep.) "yeah, I forgot that Mira said she was going to let you sleep at her place last night, I should have offered first and then we could have had a girl's night, you, me and Levy." Lucy said while hugging the younger girl. Victoria blushed but she also looked down in shame, "I don't think that I'd be deserving of that." Both Lucy and Levy's faces paled when they heard what Victoria said, but neither of them said anything else, fearing that they might set something off in Victoria. "Since Mira isn't here yet, I guess I should run the bar till she get here, care to help me,Victoria." Levy said with a smile, in an attempt to change the mood around them. Victoria perked up a bit, "yes, I'd be glad to." And with that Levy, Lucy and Victoria all walked towards the bar and started doing what Mira would usually be doing.

Sometime passed with them talking and working at the bar. The door suddenly open and as they looked to see who was there, Victoria was surprised to see a short, old man. As she was about to ask Lucy who the person was, she got her answer when everyone yelled "Master." That's when she realized that it was Master Makarov who had walked, she tried hiding herself almost as if she wanted to disappear, but it seemed as if fate was not on her side because Lucy quickly grabbed her hand and ran over to Master Makarov with Victoria in tow. "Welcome back master." Lucy said happily as they approached Makarov. "Hello Lucy." Makarov replied. Makarov looked at the girl beside Lucy "and who is this young lady?" Makarov asked Lucy while looking at Victoria. "M…m…my name Is Victoria, sir." Victoria replied as she bowed at Makarov. "Hello Victoria, it's nice to meet you." Makarov said while smiling at her. "It's n…n…nice to meet you too." Victoria replied. "Do you wish to join our guild, young Victoria?" Makarov asked Victoria, still smiling at her. "No." Victoria answer quickly but quietly, "I have a letter I was asked to give you from Mr Andriy." She continued. "Cousin Andriy? I wonder what he wishes to say?" Makarov asked confusedly. Victoria opened her backpack and started looking in it, after some time she pulled out a slightly crumpled envelop and gave it to Makarov. "I don't know but he asked me to deliver it to you, even if it was the last thing I do. So, it must be something important." She replied to Makarov.

Makarov took the and looked at it, it wrote "To Makarov" in a hand writing so messy that it could only have come from his cousin. After he took the letter, Victoria bowed at him. "Now that I've given you the letter, I shall leave. Goodbye, is was nice meeting you all." She said, "and if you see Mirajane, tell her I say goodbye and that I'm truly grateful for letting me spend the night at her place." She continued, and after a chorus of goodbyes from the people at the guild, she was off.

She walked for a while, until she came to a river bank nearby. she sat down and watched the river flow. ' _Now that I've completed the last task asked of me by Andriy, I can finally die. I no longer have any reason to stay alive.'_ She thought back to the events of last night and smiled. ' _It would've been nice to join them, it would have been nice to be around Mirajane for a bit longer, but I don't deserve it. I have no right to be around such kind and wonderful people. I should just die, that's all someone like me deserves.'_ She continued thinking to herself. ' _But it would be nice to spend my last moments with someone, dying alone doesn't feel so appealing.'_ She looked up at the sky, it was midday, but the sun was being blocked by ominous clouds that threatened with a storm just as bad as the one last night. She giggled a bit, ' _fitting weather for a death. Well I don't have all day, its time to do what needs to be done.'_ She stood up and took one last look at the river and the she was off.

* * *

Well that's chapter 3, i hope you all enjoyed, sorry that its so short, i struggled with this chapter and i couldn't do any more with it, im sorry for that. please feel free to review, i really would like to know what you guys think of my story so far and if there is anything you guys like or dislike.

But for now, thanks for reading and have a great day

BILLY GRIM out


	4. Victoria Pt1 The Letter

I wont lie, i enjoyed writing this chapter a whole lot more than i thought i chapter really flowed but please forgive ant spelling or grammatical issues, i was writing this chapter at around 4:30 am, so my mind is working properly XD, but i really hope y'all enjoy this as much as i did while writing it

So without further ado.

* * *

Mira POV

Mira woke up the feeling awfully tired. She looked around to find her alarm clock to see that it was long past the time she usually woke up. She got out of bed and groggily made her way to the kitchen, boiled some water and made some coffee for herself, it took her some time to get her bearing of the world back, she soon realised that she hadn't seen Victoria yet. She looked around her small house and got slightly worried when she didn't find her, she was pretty sure that she only went to the guild hall to look for the master, that was the reason she came to Magnolia in the first place but there was something about not seeing the young girl that worried Mira. Then she saw it laying on the kitchen counter, a piece of paper with some writhing on it. She was surprised not to have seen it earlier, since it was so out in the open. She walked over to it, picked it up and proceeded to read it.

" _Hello Miss Mirajane, I hope you find this note._

 _In would just like to thank you for all you did for me last night, it was more than I could ever repay you for all the kindness you showed me. You have no idea how much it meant to wake up with someone next to me, and to have someone stay with me and comfort me when I was having that nightmare. I honestly appreciate it, I would have loved to be around you a little longer but that's more than I ever deserve. I don't deserve to be as happy and to feel as protected as I felt last night. That's why I wrote this note, so I can say goodbye without having to face you, because I doubt I would be able leave if I had._

 _So, this is thank you and goodbye._

 _Victoria Chiaki Stewart"_

After Mira read the note, she had an awful feeling in her stomach. She quickly got dressed and ran towards the guild hall, hoping that either the master hadn't come back yet or that Victoria was still there.

* * *

Back at the Guild Hall: Makarov POV

Young Victoria had left just after giving me the letter from my cousin Andriy, to be honest, I'm surprised. I haven't seen or heard of him since both him and Rob both left the guild together and when a young Erza first came to the guild and told me that Rob had died, I thought that my cousin had also met a similar fate, I'm surprised that Victoria would know of him. I went up to my office, so I could read my cousin's letter in peace and privacy. I opened the envelop that encased the letter, then I began reading the letter.

" _Hey Maki, I know it's been a while, but I need a favour from you. I need you to raise little Victoria for me."_

The letter already took him for a loop. Was Victoria Andriy's daughter? If so, when did he even have her? Who was her mother? What happened to her? These and a lot more questions popped into his brain, but he decided to continue ready, he hadn't read enough to properly understand his cousin's request.

" _And no, she isn't my daughter. But I really need you to raise her._

 _But first, let me tell you a little story._

 _A few centuries ago, and ignorant mage tried to kill Zeref but only managed to piss him off instead, so as "punishment" Zeref curse him to kill for power, being forced to murder in cold blood in order to gain power._

 _When I first heard of this, I didn't really understand what was so bad about it (except for the whole killing part, but I'm sure a lot of mages would love that). But as I discovered how this curse works, that's when I realised how bad this curse actually is. Every time that mage killed someone, the soul of the victim was being fuse with the mage, this gave him the ability to use the magic and abilities of the person he killed but at the expense of his own soul always at risked of being completely possessed. If that mage tried to use anywhere close to the full strength of his victim, he ran the risk of being completely taken over. He could've lost his soul for power, more or less dying for it. (Talk about high risk magic)._

 _But there is one more part to this curse. Apparently, Zeref setup the curse so that for every generation of the mage's descendants, one child with inherit that burden and use the same magic and risk his or her life. And since the souls that have become intertwined with one of the descendants of the mage can never be freed, they can only be passed on to the next carrier of the curse. This makes the curse more powerful as it gets passed down the generations (if the previous user did use it to take more lives), but as more people die and more souls become intertwined, it also becomes just as difficult to control. To be honest, I feel that this curse was targeted more for the descendants than it was for the initial mage. It is a terrifying curse, if I do say so. And what makes it more terrifying is that little Victoria is the current wielder of this curse. She is the current user of 'Soul Possession Magic.'_

 _Being the current wielder really twisted her upbringing._

 _I meet Victoria, her little sister, Ryoko and her mother, Elizabeth a few years ago when I stumbled upon a small village called Radis. I quickly befriended them, initial nothing seemed off about them, except for the horrible scars on little Victoria's face but I didn't give them much thought, but that was until one afternoon where she asked me to teach her how to fish, on the way to the river I usually used to go to fish, she began bleeding. Victoria was bleeding from all the possible opening on her face as she shrieked in pain. It was a terrifying sight seeing such a young child's face covered in blood, while more just flowed from her ears, eyes, nose and mouth, it was almost as if she was sweating blood. Luckily, I managed to tranquilize her and brought her straight home. When Elizabeth and Ryoko saw her, they took her away from me and began cleaning and fixing her up as if it was no big deal. Elizabeth pulled me aside and explained the curse and her upbringing to me._

* * *

 _Elizabeth told me that she married a man of the Nakamura household, she never told me his name though. Her husband had not told her about the curse that has been a part of his family for nearly two centuries. When Victoria was born she had no idea of the curse her daughter had received. Two years later, Elizabeth had Ryoko two years later, a year after the birth of her second child, she had to move to the other side of the continent for work and was forced to leave her children with her husband. She told me that she was gone for around five years, she did keep in contact with her family but couldn't see them. She thought that her daughters were safe and happy with their father, but that ended when she got a phone call from a young Ryoko, telling her that papa made her older sister kill a young girl in the forest close to where they lived. She quickly got on the first train back home and what she saw when she arrived shook her to her very core, it shook me to my core when Elizabeth told me what happened, and I wasn't even there._

 _Elizabeth saw her daughter standing over a corpse of a slightly older man, bot her and the corpse were covered in blood, while her eyes looked cold and malicious, as her younger daughter looked at her older sister with frightful and teary eyes while her husband looked on and laughed maniacally. Furious and shocked, she demanded that her husband explain what happened, that's was the first time that her husband told her about the curse. Apparently, the Nakamura's "train" the wielder of Soul Possession of each generation to be cold merciless killers to make the curse more powerful. And in the five years that she had been away from her daughters, her husband made Victoria kill seven people, she was only eight years old at this point and she was already forced to take seven lives. And to make it even worse, even though Ryoko didn't possess the curse, her husband made Ryoko watch every time he made Victoria kill, he told her it was to make his daughters strong, Ryoko was only six at the time. She was forced to watch more murders than the number of years she had been alive. When Elizabeth realised just what a mistake she made by leaving her children with her husband, she took her children and under the cover of darkness, fled to Radis to keep her daughters away from her husband._

* * *

 _As you can imagine, after hearing a story like that, my heart broke for all three of them. I was planning to come back to magnolia after my stay at Radis, but I chose to stay with them and help the three of them in any way I could. That's when I how broken Victoria was, she placed very little value in life of any kind and she was quick to resort to try to end things with bloodshed, the only reason that she didn't take any more lives was because Elizabeth, Ryoko and myself were there to stop her. Though this attitude of hers did make her the scorn of the village._

 _It took some time, but she finally learned the value of life but the lack of value she placed on life was quickly replaced a real struggle for control of her body, from the hundreds of souls trapped inside of her and also by crippling sense of guilt for all the live she was made to take back in her younger days. She only just started learning how forgive herself for what she was made to do and I'm scared that if she was to be alone that she might blame herself and do something reckless or idiotic. I want to know that she isn't alone and she is being cared and looked after, even if she is alone._

 _Makarov, if you are reading this, know that I am dead, that's why I have written this letter, I know how this girl, I've seen how much she's grown, I know the potential she has but I also know how weak hearted she can become, how depressed she can get. I'm pretty sure she will never become the person her father wanted her to be but I also know that she is struggling to forgive herself and I'm scared that she might end up killing herself if she ever found herself alone. I know that I'm asking for a lot but if she ever makes her way to you and your guild, I beg you please, please, please take good care of her,_

 _Your Cousin_

 _Andriy Dreyers_

 _P.S. I heard that you joined the Wizard Saints, Congrats."_

As Makarov finished the letter his eyes were wide with shock, how such a young child could have been through so much, he couldn't help but shed a few tears , that's was when Mira came barging into his office. She looked short of breath as if she had been running, before he could say anything Mira spoke first "Master, where is Victoria!" she yelled. All Makarov did was just give her the letter instead of replying.

Mira POV

when I finished reading the letter, tears flowed freely down my face as my hand covered my mouth. I looked at Master, almost to confirm that we read the same letter and simple nod told me that I wasn't imagining the letter I had just read. "Mirajane, we need to find that child, and we need to do it as soon as possible." Master said. I nodded as I understood the urgency of the situation. I quickly ran out the master's office and out the guild hall in a desperate attempt to find Victoria.

* * *

A/N

Originally i was planning on making one super long chapter but i decided that it wold be best to slpit it up in the two separate chapters, it sould be completed in about 3 weeks time.

but i hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it

until next time

Billygrim Out


End file.
